Nie pytaj, nie mów
by euphoria814
Summary: Zniesiono DADT i jakie to zmiany przyniosło dla Rodneya?
**Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**

* * *

Rodney wie, że coś się stało, bo niemal wszyscy w laboratorium szepczą i to nie jest normalne, ponieważ powinni pracować, choćby dlatego, że jeśli zaraz nie naprawią usterki, jeden z MPZtów się przegrzeje i na pewno szklarnie nie będą miały na tyle energii, aby ogrzać przechowywane tam rośliny. A to oznacza, że botanicy przyjdą sprawdzić co się stało. A on nie chciał botaników w swoim laboratorium.

Zelenka jest nienaturalnie podniecony, jakby świat naprawdę stał się piękniejszy. Albo kolejna poza planetarna ekspedycja znalazła nowy MPZ co jest niemożliwe, bo Rodney nie brał udziału w żadnej wyprawie od kilku dni. A wątpi, aby ktokolwiek z Grodinem na czele wpadł na to, że kolejny moduł może się przydać.

Już nawet Carson miał więcej rozsądku. Z drugiej strony jednak Beckett potrafił uruchamiać technologię Starożytnych na długo przed tym, aż kuracja genowa zaczęła działać. A to oznaczało, że miał jednak kilka miesięcy na oswojenie się z faktem, że coś świeci, gdy tego dotyka. Grodin zdawał się tego nie opanowywać nawet teraz w przypadku ekspresu do kawy.  
I Rodney naprawdę potrzebował kawy – to było to.

Szepty nie ustają, ale postanawia je zignorować, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie interesowało go nic, co Zelenka miał do powiedzenia prywatnie. Z wszystkim związanym z projektami ten śmieszny Czech i tak przychodził do niego, więc nie było sensu odmawiać sobie pięciu minut przerwy na kawę i pączka.

Laboratorium wydaje się spokojne, przynajmniej na tyle na ile może, biorąc pod uwagę, że Miko chichocze nad swoim komputerem i ten szept ponownie się zaczyna unosić ponad normalnym szumem urządzeń. Jakby ci ludzie nie rozumieli, że to jest prawdziwa muzyka. Jakby nie wystarczał im język komputera.

Rodney potrząsa głową i wraca do swojej konsoli. Musi jeszcze sprawdzić wyniki eksperymentu zanim w końcu będzie mógł pójść na lunch.

ooo

Zaczyna podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak, gdy na korytarzach roi się od ludzi. Przede wszystkim ten szept, który opanował laboratorium jednak nie zaczął się wśród naukowców. To wojskowi są jego powodem, co tylko sprawia, że Rodney traci humor. Jeśli armia znowu coś wykombinowała – na pewno odbije się to na nich – tego jest pewien. Dlatego prawie zawraca, aby przygotować się na nadchodzącą apokalipsę, ale jego żołądek daje mu znać o sobie, a to nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

Niski poziom cukru zawsze był jego wrogiem.

Mija zatem kolejnych ludzi w mundurach, których imiona pewnie powinien znać, ponieważ personel na Atlantydzie nie liczy sobie aż tylu osób. Jednak dotąd nie zwracał na nich uwagi, ponieważ nie wyróżniali się niczym. Tymczasem korytarze są pełne roześmianych osób, które ściskają się wzajemnie towarzysząc sobie w dziwnej wesołości. Normalnie pomyślałby, że ktoś rozpuścił gaz rozweselający w mieście, ale nie czuje nic dziwnego w sobie.

Dzień jak co dzień. I jeśli nawet Amerykanie zaczynają wyciągać flagi ze swoich prywatnych pokoi, aby przyozdobić nimi drzwi – cóż. Może przegapił ich prywatne państwowe święto. Nie wiedziałby nawet – jest w końcu Kanadyjczykiem, a to sprawia, że nie ma powodu, aby brał udział w ogólnej wesołości.

Zelenka dogania go tuż przed stołówką i to jest dziwne, bo nie rozmawiali od rana.

\- Nie cieszysz się, Rodney? – pyta go Czech.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prycha. – Wyniki eksperymentu są dokładnie takie jak przewidziałem – dodaje.

W zasadzie naprawdę potrzebował tylko potwierdzenia swoich wcześniejszych przypuszczeń. I wie, że Radek nie mówi o pracy, ale za wszelką cenę nie przyzna się, że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego całe miasto wraz z Teylą na czele oszalało. Bo tak – Atozjanka ma na sobie jedną z tych bardziej odświętnych szat, co oznacza, że ukrywa tam tylko trzy noże, a nie trzynaście.

\- Że zniesiono DADT – mówi Radek i przewraca oczami, co wygląda dziwnie, bo Czech ma małe gałki oczne.

DADT – Rodney oczywiście wie, co to jest, ale jest Kanadyjczykiem i naukowcem. Nic co barbarzyńskie go nie dotyczy i również to dziwne amerykańskie prawo nie ma nad nim władzy. Zresztą nawet gdyby – nie mogli ryzykować, że zostanie odsunięty od żadnego z projektów.

\- Nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia – informuje Radka z westchnieniem i słowa zamierają mu w ustach, ponieważ Sheppard uśmiecha się tak szeroko wchodząc do środka, jakby wszystkie słońca Asii wzeszły na raz.

A Rodney o tym wie, bo miał nieprzyjemność wysłać tam robota. Uszkodził siatkówkę tak mocno, że Carson zmusił go do dwutygodniowego urlopu. Skutkiem czego Zelenka wprowadzał za niego dane do komputera tak długo, aż udało się im wybłagać Becketta, aby dał mu zielone światło. Nadal wzdrygał się na samą myśl o tym, że mogliby tam wylądować.  
Sheppard zdaje się uśmiechać całym sobą. Jego kroki są nienaturalnie lekkie, a Rodney o tym wie, bo obserwował majora od lat. Widział jak wracali z misji, które nie poszły całkiem po ich myśli i Sheppard ciężko stawiał przed sobą stopy, jakby popychał go do tego tylko obowiązek. Czasami bywały lepsze dni i major wydawał naprawdę odprężony. Kiedy testowali nowe urządzenie, Sheppard zdawał się tańczyć z podniecenia i niecierpliwości.  
Tym razem jednak to całkiem inny rodzaj kroków. Sheppard prawie nie dotyka podłogi, jakby nikt i nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. I Rodney zauważa to wszystko, ponieważ major zmierza w jego kierunku z pewnością siebie i wzrokiem, który jasno mówi, że to jeden z najlepszych dni w jego życiu. I jeszcze nikt nie cieszył się tak na widok Rodneya, więc nie wie początkowo czy Sheppard patrzy na niego czy może Zelenka unowocześnił skoczka bez jego wiedzy. A przecież wszyscy wiedzieli, że tylko Rodney miał prawo dotykać skoczka Shepparda.

Major jednak patrzy wprost na niego i może czas się dziwnie rozciąga, bo Rodney widzi w zwolnionym tempie jak mężczyzna zatrzymuje się przed nim i jego uśmiech jest tylko szerszy – a nie wiedział nawet przed chwilą, że to było możliwe. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji, na środku stołówki, przywitaliby się, ale Sheppard nic nie mówi i Rodney nagle wie, że gapi się jak idiota, a Radek stoi krok od niego i obserwuje ich uważnie.

\- Co…? – udaje mu się wykrztusić, ale major bierze w dłonie jego twarz i to jest dziwne, bo do tej pory się nie dotykali w ten sposób.

Nawet zastanawia się czy nie ma czegoś na policzkach, ale Sheppard pochyla się w jego stronę i na chwilę łączy ich usta. Smakuje czymś miętowym i przyjemnym. Pocałunek jest krótki i spontaniczny, ich języki się nawet nie spotkały, a Rodney nie zdążył otworzyć ust. Nie wymienili się oddechami, a jego serce i tak zaczyna szybciej bić.

Czuje, że jego ręce są spocone, a na policzkach pojawia się zdradzający wszystko rumieniec. Sheppard nie mówi nadal nic tylko uśmiecha się jak wariat, a potem po prostu rusza przed siebie tym dziwnie lekkim krokiem, jakby ktoś ściągnął z niego wielki ciężar.

\- Nic nie zmienia, co? – pyta Radek i śmieje się, a Rodney po raz pierwszy tak po prostu odwzajemnia ten uśmiech, dotykając palcami swoich ust.


End file.
